The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Hosta, botanically known as Hosta hybrid and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Fragrant Queen’.
The new Hosta is a naturally-occurring whole plant mutation of the Hosta hybrid cultivar Fragrant King, not patented. The new Hosta was discovered and selected by the Inventor in a controlled greenhouse environment in Barneveld, The Netherlands in August, 2005.
Asexual reproduction of the new Hosta by divisions in a controlled environment in Barneveld, The Netherlands since the spring of 2006, has shown that the unique features of this new Hosta are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.